


[Podfic] Zero-Yen Smile by Esselle

by SkateIntoMyHeart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Food Service, Audio Format: MP3, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, M/M, McDonald's, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkateIntoMyHeart/pseuds/SkateIntoMyHeart
Summary: Podfic of Zero-Yen Smile by Esselle"'Here,' Hinata says, grabbing a napkin.'I can—I c-can—''I got it,' Hinata tells him kindly. He reaches forward to dab at the man's streaming eyes, and the man sadly and defeatedly stuffs another chicken nugget into his mouth.'Wh-why,' he asks, cheeks filled with nugget, 'are you b-being so n-nice to me?' He looks up at Hinata, then—that serious, yet oddly sweet face red and blotchy and a mess of tears.'Because you're sad,' Hinata says."--Hinata only met Kageyama on the night shift at his job flipping burgers, but somehow, he still feels like he needs to make him a little less sad.





	[Podfic] Zero-Yen Smile by Esselle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Zero-Yen Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718739) by [Esselle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle). 



> Fic based on this [Twitter thread](https://twitter.com/sagechantobiho/status/963801555861372928) between [Esselle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle) and [Sagechan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ruined_earth_sagelord)

**Title:** Zero-Yen Smile

 **Author:** Esselle  


**Reader:** HighCuteness  


**Fandom** **:** Haikyuu!!  


**Characters:** Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei, Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka  


**Rating:** Teen  


**Warnings** **:** none  


**Original fic:** [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718739)  


**Length:** 18:50  


**Download:** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bijbnt7m18hcdev/Zero-Yen+Smile+by+Esselle.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first time podficcing anything, and I still have a lot to learn, so please let me know what you thought! Esselle's a fantastic writer, so please leave her a comment if you liked the story, and be sure to read her other works!
> 
> Special thanks to Bean for supporting me in all my fandom and other endeavors.
> 
> I'm also starting up on Tumblr and Twitter @highcuteness


End file.
